Young Justice: Miss Lantern
by JFreHero
Summary: Hi. My name is Milagro Reyes and I will show you my new life with my new team, and new powers, I am Miss Lantern! Parings Include: Blue Beetle x Traci Thirteen, HotGent, supermartian, Lagoon Boyx OC, and more Rated fir minor violence (not gore) and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I don't know if its good or not so R&R.**

**Phrase of the day: I said Biiitch.**

#% #% #( #% #( #)#%(#%%% (#_ )%-(73(%-38#( ) 7%)#)#('-#-#%%_%)#(#

"Milagro!" A teenage voice yelled. "Wait up _Por Favor!"_ he yelled again. "No way this is way fun!" A _younger_ voice called back. These voices belonged to two siblings; Jaime and Milagro Reyes. Aka the blue beetle and the newest green lantern, Miss Lantern. "_Ay Dios Mio." _ Jamie muttered quietly to himself. "I should have just let Traci teleport us to the base." Jaime deadpanned. "NONSCENCE! HAHAHA!" Jaime looked over to his sister and smiled at the newest lantern spinning and flipping joyfully in the air. He was very proud of his little sister last year she became the newest green lantern. Of coursr there was the brutal year of training Milagaro had to go through. She had to do sparring with Guy Gardener, Traci Thirteen, and of course, her older brother. She had to work on stealth, personally not her strong suit. S he had to do speed and strength, she did okay. But her best and most important training was her Imagination.

Jaimes P.O.V

_Recognized Blue Beetle B-22 Recognized Miss Lantern B-23._ The same old monotone _chica._ I mused to himself as that monotone voice announced thier entry. " About time, everyone else got here an hour ago." One of Milagro's teammates, Hot Spot said very Impatiently. I looked around the room and saw his team. The most experienced, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqua Lad, Nightwing, and Mal. Tier Two, my tier, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Red Robin, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Traci Thirteen, my girlfriend, and myself. And finally Tier Three, which consisted of whiplash, a teenager with super speed, Hot Spot, a boy around my age with flaming skin, Argent, a girl with silver skin and red hair that went to her waist, Robin a boy who was the youngest of us all, and, my sister, Milagro or Miss Lantern. "Now that we're all here the meeting can begin. After an hour of boring ass meetings Nightwing let us go. I saw my girlfriend, Traci, and waved her over. "Hey Jaime, do you wanna go to my house to have some fun?" She asked seductively. "Can't we do that here?' I asked. "We could but we don't need to be quite in my apartment." She said. _"¡Odale Pues!" and with that we left base._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Theres chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and want to see more.**

**-Jfre**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! I'm back and its finally Friday and school sucks. =(. Any way I hope you enjoy this new (Longer) chapter.**

**Phrase of the day: Do you want me to get you anything, Some snackes, a condom?**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Milagro's P.O.V

"Hey where did Jaime and Traci go?" Cassie asked us and then I noticed, Oh yeah they are gone. "Probably went to go knock boots agian." La'gaan chuckled only to get slapped across the face by his girlfriend who no longer had short hair, but long, luxurious hair that reached to her waist. "Aww... come on angelfish, you know how funny it was when we caught them in the act." And this time M'gann had a small smirk. _Recognized GearLock B-30. Recognized BlacJac (That is how the name is spelled.) B-33. Recognized Fresco B-27. Recognized Calavera B-28. Recognized Batman JLA-1._ "About time." I heard Nightwing muttered. We saw five people, a man in a cape with a familiar grey costume, a robot with tribal tatoos, GearLock, a woman in a white and purple jumpsuit with a black ninja scarf and purple eyes, blacjac, a normal looking teen with ice arms, no older than me, Fresco, and a girl who looked like she was from dia de los muertos (Day of the dead for those of you who are not Hispanic or Mexican because its a Mexican holiday), Calavera. "_Ay que bonita._ This place is nicer than your house Lou." The ice armed boy told his skeleton friend. "Your right Josue, it is pretty." She told him. Then there was a silence that I decided to break. "Well, welcome to the cave!_ ¡Bienvienedos y gracias por visitar!" _

**_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_** Traci's P.O.V

Wow, he just keeps getting better. I mused as we went to find a boom tube. Jaime says that he wants to learn my city a little better but, I know he just wants some more alone time with me.

"HEY YOU TWO 'MER"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OH Cliff hanger, your probably wondering who was shouting but I wont tell. Thier called cliff hangers for a reason. Any ways R&R. By the way, Muchas Gracias to my first reviewer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouir! I am back with a new chapter I bring. This has extreme comfort given by somenone (Milagro) a healthy dose of comedy (from hotspot), and some rich angst. Anyways enjoy!**

**Phrase of the day: You want to explain why there's a FUKING PIZZA ON MY ROOF! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

La'gaans P.O.V

I still can't believe that she's with me. And we've been together for about four years. I thought to myself. I've been thinking of proposing for a while, in fact I bought the ring today. "Good luck mi amigo!" Jaime encouraged me. "I knew it. You can do it!" Cassie cheered me on. I've just been waiting for ever. I even got a reservation in the finest restaurant in Atlantis. Oh there she is, she must be having a bad day, time to make it better. "Hey anglefish!" I said. _Don't bitch out. Don't bitch out. _Repeated in my head. "La'gaan, we... need to talk." She told me solemnly. "O-okay." She paused for a second and then spoke. "You'er a real sweet guy. A good catch." She tried to do a pun to lighten the mood but it was solemn. "But I feel thay maybe we should start to see other people." And with that, my world started to fall apart. The first thing that came into my mind was, 'Is this for Connor?' "I-is this because of Connor?" I hoped it wasn't. "..." her silrnce and guilty look haunted me, it told me her answer. "I-I understand..." I tried my best to fake a smile but it was not convincing _._ "... Connor is a great person, he deserves an even greater person. I really hope he treats you right." She got up but gave me one last kiss on the cheek and then left to find Connor. I got my shell. We use shells for comunication in Atlantis. "Hello? I need to cancel a reservation for La'gaan Bleu. Thank you."

Connor's P.O.V

"...Thank you." I was walking by but I saw la'gaan in a room with a shell. Then he takes a ringbox out from his pocket, throws it against a wall and then breaks into tears. I felt extremely guilty. We patched everything up, and we started to become friends. So I did what a good friend would do, I went in to put a hand on his shoulder and started to mutter "It's alright. It will be alright." He got up and didn't shoot glares through teary eyes, he just hugged me and said. "P-Please, t-t-take care o-of her." And then he let go and went to his room leaving a constellation of tears on the floor. Then it hits me when I see the box on more time, He was goung to propose, and I stole her from him.

Hot Spot's P.O.V

"So there I was, sitting ob the toilet getting hit wave after wave of other people's poop." I said that and then the whole room started to laugh. "My friend is like a woman magnet. Oh look at me I can speak spainish and I can pick up chicks, oh. Why am I not a chick magnet? Why am I born with the ability to repel ladies? I'm handsome!" And again, the room erupted into laughter.

Milagro's P.O.V

_Recognized AquaMan JLA-7._ "Hola senor. How are you? And who is this pretty one?" I asked Aquaman and a woman who had teal hair. She is very pretty. "Si senor Aquaman, she es muy bonita.¿Como se Llama bonita?" Fresco or Josue asked her flirting a bit. Aparently she understood and spoke spainish and said "Muy bien." And she blushed a little. "Well I gotta go find Louisi. ¡Adios!" And with that he went off to find Louisi or Calavera. "Hohoho. What a charming young man!" Aquaman said in order to break the Ice. "Any who, how are you young Miss Lantern." He asked. "I'm Fine. Who is this." Aquaman gave a hearty chuckle and then spoke "Of course, This is Aqualass or her name, Umi. Oh, look at the time! I must go Tumbl- I mean Atlantis needs me!" And with thay he left. "Hi. My codename is Miss Lantern, but you can call me Milagro." I said with a big smile." She is very timid because she started to fidget. "M-my nane is Umi, it means sea in my language, Japanese." She said very faintly. "Look I was about to go comfort a friend, do you want to come with me?" I asked knowing about the incedent. "Y-Yes." She said and then we were at La'gaan's room.

Umi's P.O.V

Me and Milagro, went to "La'gaan's" room and we saw an empty room. "W-Wher is La'gaan?" I asked. "He's in his secret room..." Milagro then opened a secret door. "... Only he, I, and you know about it." She told me. We arrived in a very beautiful room that had a domed roof that is probably invisible from the outside. "Hey La'gaan. You okay." She asked trying to be comforting. "I-I've seen better bays." He said with a depressed voice. "It's okay green fish." He turned aroynd and it was sad, he had tears running down his face and he wasn't much to look at but he seemed sweet. "Who is this Green Fish?" He asked Milagro.

Milagro's P.O.V

Match making opportunity detected! I thought and then I said "Hey don't worry La'gaan, theres plenty of other fish in the sea, mar, umi. Just so you know Mar means sea in Spainish and Umi means sea in Japanese!" And La'gaan let out a chuckle at my pun. Step One complete. Step two in process. "Hey Umi you should stay and comfort La'gaan. I think, um, Guy called me yeah, guy called me gotta go!" And I got out as fast as I could, leaving a blushing Umi and a confused La'gaan.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY **

**This was alot more depressing than it should have been. Do not worry my La'gaan lovers I'll make it up to him. Anyways please tell me how The story is and How I should Improve. Constructive Critism please.**

** -JFreHero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao! I'm back and this chapter will be alot more bright and cheerful! Any who lets get this show on the road!**

**Phrase of the Day: I'm a dog. All will be right.(Hint Hint)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Umi's P.O.V

"Well she's pretty dumb to let go of a nice guy who is as sweet and kind as you." I said to the Atlantian infront of me. "Thank you, Umi, thank you." And then a blue flash of light flickered in the room and we saw a small white dog in a blue lantern uniform. 'I'm a dog. You look sad. Want a hug?' He was a so damn cute I would have picked him up to hold and hug him but he hopped onto La'gaan and the sight was too cute. I didn't think of my next actions, I hugged La'gaan and the dog. 'I like hugs! Now I got to go.' And with that the dog left with a bright flash.

Milagro's P.O.V

"Hello Lantern Milagro." A female voice behind me greeted. "Aya!" I hugged the empathetic android. "Hello Young one, how nice to see you again." She told me. That was when my idea came to my head. "Hey, Aya? I think I'm gonna call in that favor you owe me now." A blue flash then flashes and we see the cutest blue lantern ever. "How did your mission go?" I asked Hope Corgi.

'A great success! Now may we play?' He asked hopefully. "Yes, now we may play." I told him with a huge smile. 'Then, all will be well.'

Argent's P.O.V

Man, w'en are we gonna 'ave a mission. I thought to myself frustrated and bored. "Whats up Toni?" I jumped at the voice of my friend hot spot or Isaiah. "Don't do that man, you almost gave me an 'eart attack." I scolded him. "Sorry Toni, I'm just amped after performing again." My friend said with a grin. "Well 'scuse me Mr. Comedy." And with that we both had a hearty laugh. But it was short-lived because Nightwings voice came on the inter-com saying, "We've got a mission." I was glad that we get to go kick some ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I was suffering from writters blick from yesterday so sorry that this is a bit delayed. Anyways please R&R and tell me how to improve please.**

**-JfreHero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Top of the morning to all ye laddies and lassies, I'm back with another delayed. Hell let me just hop to it. Phrase of the day: IS. THAT. A. GIANT. GREEN. FIST.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

Milagro's P.O.V

Got every thing in place, I smirked to myself as I flew back into the cave that was rebuilt in somewhere in the Appalachian mountains. "Oh there it is!" Finally, Now if I'm gonna complete my mission I gotta get four people on board at the team, Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Traci, and Beast Boy. Oh look we're going on a mission. "Alright a huge gang war will be on the west, north, northeast, and northwest side of El Paso, we gotta break it up. I'll split you into some groups. Group one will be Blue Beetle and Girl Thirteen. Group two will be Lagoon Boy and Aqua Lass. Group three will be Fresco and Calavera. And group four will be Miss Lantern and Batgirl. Now I understand it's Halloween so try to finish this up fast for the kids, Understood?" Nughtwing told us. "Batgirl quit though..." Superboy pointed out. "I know, so meet the new Batgirl, Nell Little, and some new members of the team, Impulse or Irey West, Red Cap or, Lian Harper, and Isshi or Nakhi Tyoko." And then a young gurl that was Africa-American walk in and I knew we woulf get along.

Two hours later

"Hahaha, So you caught your brother and His girlfriend in the act?!" Nell my new friend exclaimed. "Yup, his face was priceless and he gave me fifthy bucks not to tell mom." I smirked. "Ladies and gents, if you look to the side you will see, EL PASO TEXAS. And then some Mariachi started to play. Dork, I thought to myself.

An hour after,

"BG, duck!" She did as a bullet flew at our direction, I shut a huge green fist at the sender and knocked him out. And Nell threw explosive batarangs at a group of Cholos (cholo id gangster in spanish.). But eventually they started to surround so I picked them all up with my ring and drained thier energy untill they fainted. We were done. "Batgirl online we finished up respond." Nell went on the comms. " we finished a long time ago, you guys are slow." Jaimes voice rang through the comms. "Whatever, me and Batgirl will stay in El Paso for truck or treating, you guys have fun but not too much fun. Happy Halloween!" I told my brother who chucked and replied, "Happy Halloween."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT SCHOOL HAS KEPT ME ON MY TOES LATELY. ALSO I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**-JFREHERO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, I'm a dick. ¡LO SIENTO! Sorry about this I've been living up the Halloween Candy I got, anyways sorry bout the wait but I've had test to do. DAMN YOU TEXAS! Any who on to the story.**

**Phrase of the day: Sucking is the first step at being good at something.**

**ZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Nells P.O.V

"ALL THE CANDY!"Milagro shouted happily swimming in the sea of candy. It was already late so we invited four more people to come hang, Lian, who was Roy's daughter, Damian, Irey or Impulse now that bart went back to the future, who was Wally's kid, and a boy named Colin, aka Abuse, who was Damian's good friend." All that candy is not good for you Reyes." Damian deadpanned. "Oh come in Dami It's Halloween! Lighten up!" I snickered at Ireys new nickname for Damian.

4 hours before...

Look, the cholos are down there, Lets book em son." And with that ne and Lantern jumped out of the ship towards the gangsters. When we got there they started to shoot and we picked them off one by one. Milagro created man diferent constructs to take down the bad guys and I was kicking guys everywhere. Then after we finished up the bad guys the boss came out. Bane. "Bring it on ninas! You must have abilities and skill to take out mi militia." And we started to fight. Milagro fired about ten green fists at bane, only two hit however. I threw a couple of batarangs and milagro shot ninja stars at him. All of them hit. "Not bad chicitas, but take this." Banes over-sized fist smashed at the ground creating pillars out of the crust. I avoided the one that came at me but Lantern got hit and sent up into the air, but sge caught herself midair and fired a huge laser at bane knocking him unconscious. We won. "¡Odale! We did it!" Milagro cheered.

Present time

"Ninos, dinner!" Called Mrs. Reyes and with that the six kids ran downstairs for dinner. At the table the kids all sat at a huge table which was bought by the two Reyes kids bought for their parents with the money they make from being heros. "So whats for dinner mami?" Milagro asked her mother who brought a dish full of wrapped, burritos? "What's that?" Colin asjed curiously. "Tamales!" Milagro shouted excited. And Needless to say, the tamales were delicious.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Hey, so again I'm very sorry for being late. I'll try to do another chapter tomorrow. Ciao.**

**-Vote the next story to start,**

** °Lemon**

**°Rated K**

**°Rated T**


End file.
